Wiki News/BOX OFFICE PREDICTIONS: Can The Expendables Wage War on the Box Office This Weekend?
'''PREDICTED WEEKEND BOX OFFICE As predicted last week, the much-talked-about new buddy-cop comedy The Other Guys became the first film to knock the reigning champ, Christopher Nolan's Inception, out of the top spot at the box office since that film debut almost a month ago. But the Will Ferrell spoof will have a hard time remaining the top cop at the box office for a second week in a row with tough competition from three new films this weekend including the testosterone-filled action movie The Expendables, the comic book based rock-opera Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World and the Julia Roberts-vehicle Eat, Pray, Love, which is based on the popular book. Predicted to debut at number one this weekend with $32.3 million is the new action film The Expendables from writer/director and star Sylvester Stallone. Besides Stallone, film stars an array of the toughest action stars from several different decades including Jason Statham, Jet Li, Dolph Lundgren, Eric Roberts, Randy Couture, Steve Austin, Terry Crews, Oscar nominee Mickey Rourke, Bruce Willis and California Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger. Currently the film has an average rating of a 4.6 on our site. Out of the twenty-six people who have rated the film eighteen have given it five stars while the trailer for the film has had over 37,000 views. Here is what one our official reviewers had to say about the new film: "Action junkies, take heed, your painful summer of withdrawal comes to an end with a sweet infusion of glorious violence and mayhem. I am pleased to report that the old school still has the goods. Stallone and crew deliver a hard-hitting, unrepentant action extravaganza." Predicted to debut at number two this week is Eat, Pray, Love directed by Ryan Murphy (Glee) and based on the internationally popular novel by author Elizabeth Gilbert. The film stars Oscar winners Julia Roberts and Javier Bardem, as well as Oscar nominee Richard Jenkins, Golden Globe winner James Franco and Billy Crudup. Currently the film has an average rating of a 2.0 on our site. Out of the four people who have rated the film only one has given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had less than 2,000 views. The film is predicted to earn $24.5 million this weekend in its debut. Predicted to drop two places from its debut last week to number three is the buddy-cop action/comedy film The Other Guys. The films stars Will Ferrell, Mark Wahlberg, Samuel L. Jackson, Dwayne Johnson, Michael Keaton and Eva Mendes. Last week the film opened on 3,651 screens and earned about $9,751 on each for an opening weekend total of $35.6 million. Now in just its first five days of release the film has earned around $45 million and is predicted to earn another $18.3 million this weekend, which should put it extremely close to making back its entire $85 million production budget. Predicted to debut at number four this week is the much anticipated new film, Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World from Hot Fuzz director Edgar Wright based on the popular series of comic books from author Bryan Lee O'Malley. The film stars a who's who of popular young actors including Michael Cera, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Kieran Culkin, Chris Evans, Anna Kendrick, Brandon Routh, Alison Pill, Satya Bhabha, Ellen Wong and Jason Schwartzman. The film is predicted to earn about $17.6 million in its debut this weekend. Currently the film has an average rating of a 4.3 on our site. Out of the twenty people who have rated the film twelve have given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had over 8,000 views. Here is what one our official reviewers had to say about the new film: "A stylistic and extremely fun film that uses video games, rock music and super-heroes as a metaphor for dating. It includes all the fun and originality of the comic book while adapting it for the big screen in a believable way. It's totally awesome, dude!" Predicted to round off the top five this week and slipping three places from last week is Inception, the extremely popular sci-fi action thriller from director Christopher Nolan (The Dark Knight). The film stars an incredible cast of actors including Oscar nominees Leonardo DiCaprio, Ellen Page and Ken Watanabe, Oscar winners Marion Cotillard and Michael Caine, as well as Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Tom Hardy, Cillian Murphy, and Lukas Haas. Last week the movie fell out of the top spot for the first time since its debut almost a month earlier. While the film dropped 32.3% from the previous week and was seen on 127 less screens, it still managed to earn roughly $5,442 in each of its 3,418 theaters for a weekend total of $18.6 million. Now in just twenty-six days of release the film has earned $232.7 million, which surpasses its purported $160 million production budget. The film is predicted to add an additional $12.1 million to its total this weekend. The rest of the top ten films at the box office this weekend are predicted to look like this: Predicted to fall three places from its debut last week to number six this week s Miranda Cosgrove's film adaptation based on the Hit TV show on Nickelodeon, iCarly: The Movie. the film stars herself, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor. This movie will also be seen special guess appearances of Jesse McCartney, Kendra Wilkerson, Demi Moore, Justin Bieber and Ludacris. The movie now added 113 theaters, the film will be come for it's three week total of $90 million, to make sure if the movie wil make the $100 million mark. This movie should feel like High School Musical all over and over again. $100 million is very good for the movie that cost $50 million to make. Hope Niceklodeon Movie can deal on putting a movie sequel to works, and see how more successful this movie will be. The third chapter in the extremely popular dance film series Step Up, Step Up 3D will arrive at number seven. The film stars Adam G. Sevani, Sharni Vinson and Rick Malambri. The movie opened on 2,435 screens last week and earned about $6,366 on each for an opening weekend total of $15.5 million. The film is predicted to earn an additional $6.7 million at the box office this weekend. Predicted to fall three spots back to number eight even this week is Salt, the CIA espionage movie starring Angelina Jolie. In the film, Jolie plays Evelyn Salt, a CIA agent accused of being a Russian sleeper spy who must go on the run in order to clear her name. The film also stars Liev Schreiber (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) and Chiwetel Ejiofor (2012). While the film dropped 43.0% last week from its previous week and was seen on 295 less screens, it still managed to earn roughly $3,346 in each of its 3,317 theaters for a weekend total of $11.1 million. Now in just about nineteen days on the charts the film has already earned $94.7 million and with the film predicted to earn another $6.1 million this weekend, it is very close to earning back its initial $110 million production budget. Predicted to fall three places back to number nine this week is the workplace comedy Dinner for Schmucks starring Steve Carell, Paul Rudd, Ron Livingston, Jemaine Clement, Bruce Greenwood and Zach Galifianakis. Last week the film dropped an astonishing 55.4% from the previous week despite adding about 93 theaters, but it still managed to earn roughly $3,495 in each of its 3,004 theaters for a weekend total of $10.5 million. Now in just about twelve days on the charts the movie has already earned $49.8 million and with an additional $5.8 million predicted for this weekend, the film is pretty close to earning back its initial $69 million production budget. Finally, predicted to fall three places from last week to number ten is Universal's animated film Despicable Me. The film, which centers around the world's greatest villain taking on the new challenge of raising three adorable little orphan girls, boasts an all-star cast of comedic voices including Steve Carell, Jason Segel, Russell Brand, Kristen Wiig, Will Arnett, Julie Andrews, Danny McBride and Ken Jeong. Last week the movie dropped 40.2% from the previous week and was seen in 189 less theaters. But the film still managed to earn almost $2,720 on each of its 3,413 screens for a weekend total of $9.2 million. Now in just over a month at the box office the film has earned over $200 million far surpassing its $69 million budget. The film is predicted to earn an additional $8.9 million this weekend at the box office. Now in just under a month the movie has earned almost $200 million far surpassing its $69 million budget. The film is predicted to earn an additional $5.7 million this weekend at the box office. Be sure to check out Box Office Beat Down this Sunday to see who is crowned the King of the box office this week and check back here next week for more box office predictions! The Expendables was released August 13th, 2010 and stars Sylvester Stallone, Jason Statham, Jet Li, Dolph Lundgren, Eric Roberts, Randy Couture, Steve Austin, David Zayas. The film is directed by Sylvester Stallone. Eat, Pray, Love was released August 13th, 2010 and stars Julia Roberts, I. Gusti Ayu Puspawati, Hadi Subiyanto, Billy Crudup, Viola Davis, A. Jay Radcliff, Mike O'Malley, Ashlie Atkinson. The film is directed by Ryan Murphy.